


the five stages of grieving

by loveshua



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, i don't know how to tag, junhui is grieving, lapslock, minor violence/not graphic, side cheolsoo, this is a mess, wonwoo is already dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveshua/pseuds/loveshua
Summary: it takes time.





	the five stages of grieving

**Author's Note:**

> hey! so this is my first fic on ao3 and i'm a little nervous about it but.. enjoy!

**_1\. denial_ **

three months.

three months have passed since wonwoo had left. since he left junhui, since he left his family.

since he left everyone.

three months had passed since junhui last heard wonwoo, since he last felt his soft pink lips on his. junhui didn't want to accept the fact that his lover was gone. gone forever.

"he's gonna come back, he promised." junhui says, his words slurring due to the alcohol in his system. he has his arm wrapped around soonyoung, who was helping him walk, worried that if he let the older man go, he would tumble down onto the hard pavement.

soonyoung had been called by a very annoyed jihoon about junhui being shit faced drunk at his restaurant. jihoon wouldn't have nearly been annoyed if it was anyone else, but their group had a strict 'no drinking' policy for junhui after wonwoo's death. they didn't want to risk him drinking his feelings away.

soonyoung doesn't say anything, he didn't want to anger the older boy by reminding him that wonwoo wasn't going to come back.

wonwoo couldn't.

soonyoung keeps quiet the whole walk to their shared apartment, but it's not like the older boy notices. he's too self indulged in his own pity to care.

the whole of their group hadn't taken jeon wonwoo's death too well, some showed more than others. junhui, more than all of them. the image of junhui sobbing hard on the hospital floor as the doctor tells them the unfortunate news replays in soonyoungs mind. soonyoung grimances, junhui hadn't been the same since, and he couldn't blame him.

junhui and wonwoo were in love. they had been in love since they first met, they were practically inseparable. junhui didn't take wonwoo's death too well, and refused to believe that wonwoo wasn't alive. he refused to even think that wonwoo wasn't alive and healthy. soonyoung could sometimes hear junhui sobbing in the room across from his, which was the only signal that showed a part of junhui did infact know that wonwoo wasn't ever coming back.

"soonyoungie," junhui calls from the living room couch that he had plopped onto once soonyoung opened the front door to their flat. junhui knew soonyoung knew what he wanted, he wasn't expecting it, but it was always worth a try.

"i'm not giving you more alcohol, you've had enough." soonyoung says sternly, handing junhui a water bottle, making the older boy groan.

"wonwoo would've gave me more-" junhuis expression falls slightly as he mentions his deceased lover, "if he was here, which he is, y'know... but he's coming back. i know it." the last few words makes soonyoung think that junhui was trying a little harder to convince himself than to convince soonyoung, and soonyoung can't help but frown.

**_2\. anger_ **

mingyu holds a hand to his face, which was bruising faster than he expects. he was waiting for joshua to come back from the bathroom with a first aid kit.

"so what exactly happened?" joshua asks, his hair still messy and his eyes looking hazy as ever. it was two in the morning though, so mingyu couldn't really blame him.

"well, you know how junhui and i were supposed to have a night out to go to the game and stuff?" mingyu asks, wincing in pain as he feels the cut on his cheek sting even more. joshua nods, furrowing his eyebrows as he concentrates on taking out the correct items to treat mingyus wounds. "yeah, why?"

"well, we ended up at a bar, and before you can say anything, i know it was stupid." mingyu says, ignoring the disappointed look growing on joshuas face, "but he basically dragged me into the bar. i was already a little tipsy because he had persuaded me into buying a few beers at the game, so i wasn't in the best mindset."

joshua nods, the disappointment leaving his face, but he still felt upset, considering the policy they had placed for junhui, "go on."

"everything was good, until someone referred to him as wonwoos boy." mingyu says, sitting down on the counter and letting joshua treat his cut. he ignores the burning sting as he continues, "well, that was it for jun. it was like a switch went off in his brain once wonwoo's name was mentioned. he started yelling, screaming more like it. it wasn't pretty." mingyu winces, trying to pull away from joshua, but one of the olders hands are firmly pressed on mingyus hip so he couldn't move, while the other cleans out mingyus cuts.

"alright, but i don't see how that managed to give you this." joshua says, referring to the large scratch on mingyus left cheek.

"i'm getting to that, anyways. i took him out the bar, he was in tears and he was shoving me everywhere. yelling at me, calling me part of the problem, and then he threw a bottle at me. i have no fucking clue how he managed to get one, but yeah. that's how i got this." mingyu says, grimancing as he recalls the events that happened only a few hours before hand. joshuas face twists into a frown, most likely disappointed hearing what junhui did.

junhui, however, was oblivious to all of this. he was currently sprawled out in seungcheol and joshua's guest room, with tear stained cheeks and his breath reeking of alcohol.

"that's concerning." seungcheol says, speaking up for the first time, rising from where he was leaning on the kitchen island and heading over next to mingyu and joshua.

"but it's normal, i think." the american says calmly, causing mingyu and seungcheol to look at him as if he had grown three heads, "he's grieving, is what i mean to say." he adds, and by the look on the two boys face, he could tell that they didn't believe him.

"listen, just trust me on this. he's in his second stage of grieving. its totally normal." joshua says, racking his brain as he remembers all the stages he had learned a while ago.

"how many stages are there?" seungcheol asks, "and how long does this one last, because i don't know if i can deal with him physically hurting us."

"i feel like this one was just an accident. the adrenaline got to him," joshua says, trying to reassure his boyfriend, "that's why we can't have him drinking. it's slowly destroying him."

"i'll remember that for next time." mingyu mutters, wincing slightly again as joshua takes the gauze placed on his cheek and replaces it with a large square bandaid.

the three of them could only hope that this stage wouldn't last long, they were already frightened of junhui's growing angry state. he would get angered at the slightest things, angered at things that didn't even make him mad before.

joshua takes a quick look at the calendar after bidding mingyu goodnight, the younger boy deciding to crash on their couch instead.

"how long has it been?" seungcheol asks, snaking an arm around joshuas waist and looking at the calendar with him.

"five months. five months since he died." joshua says softly, his voice coming out in only a broken whisper, and he feels seungcheol kiss his shoulder, comforting him. that was all that he could do, they all needed to be comforted.

_**3\. bargaining** _

junhui takes a long hit from the pipe, longer than he usually takes.

the weed hits him faster than usual, and he feels like he's floating. it had been six months since he had last smoked with anyone.

the last person he smoked with was wonwoo.

he was sat in a circle with soonyoung, seokmin and a new kid. his name was minghao, junhui remembers from the very brief introduction that soonyoung had given them a few hours prior.

"are you gonna pass the pipe or fondle it for another five minutes, jun?" seokmin asks, an amused expression was evident on his face. junhui looks up and notices the three boys looking at him, all with glossy red eyes.

"sorry." junhui says as he hands the pipe to seokmin. junhui wasn't in the best state of mind, and he knew that. he was also reminded almost 24/7 by soonyoung, not directly, but subtly. soonyoung was always reminding him to eat all his meals, and to shower, and to do his papers for his sociology class.

"you feeling alright, hui?" soonyoung asks, but he already knows the answer. they all did, besides minghao of course. junhui assumed that minghao only knows a bit of what had happened to wonwoo, but he obviously doesn't know how bad it hit junhui, and how bad it still affects him.

"yeah, just thinking." junhui says.

"about what?" soonyoung asks after he takes his respective hit, handing it off to minghao, motioning for him to put it out.

"i'm fucking hungry." seokmins says aloud, earning a laugh from minghao, "i'm going to the convenience store down the street." seokmin pushes himself up from his position on the floor and he looks at minghao, "wanna come with?" minghao nods without saying anything, following the older, leaving the other two alone.

junhui puts his head down, between his knees which were pulled close to his chest, his heart ached. he wanted wonwoo.

"do you think," junhui calls out, still in the position he was in, "that if wonu was still alive, we'd still be together?"

"definitely, he loved you so much." soonyoung says, putting away his lighter and grinder, hiding it in a drawer next to the television of the living room they were currently sitting in.

"i feel so stupid," junhui groans, looking up, "i'm acting as if i was the one who's life was ripped away from him. i act like i'm the one six feet underground. i'm so selfish. why did wonwoo ever waste his time on me?" junhui asks, more to himself than anyone else. he doesn't notice soonyoungs furrowed eyebrows and frown, instead, he hears his sudden stern voice, "don't say that. you have just enough right to grieve as the next one, and you aren't selfish. wonwoo wouldn't be with you if you were selfish. he loved you because you're a selfless, wonderful person."

junhui feels a tear roll down his cheek but he doesn't bother to wipe it off. junhui feels guilty, he spends countless nights wondering how life would be if wonwoo was still here. he wonders if it would change or stay the same. he thinks, why him?

"i wish it was me, sometimes." junhui mutters, tears threatening to spill and he wills himself not to, for the sake of embarrassment. minghao and seokmin were to come back any minute, and to cry in front of them wouldn't make junhui feel any better, given he barely knew minghao.

"please don't say that. you're here for a reason. wonwoo wouldn't want you to think that." soonyoungs tone is on the verge of pleading, and junhui feels bad. he can't believe soonyoung has to deal with him all the time.

"i just miss wonwoo, so much."

_**4\. depression** _

junhui lay in his bed, his thoughts running wild. he was going on his fourth hour since waking up and hasn't moved a muscle since. he tried, but he just couldn't. he couldn't do anything mentally.

junhui checks the time, its eleven in the morning, soonyoung would be finally getting up at this time on a saturday.

any other regular day, junhui would wake up, with wonwoo's arms wrapped around him, a smile on his face already. junhui would then nuzzle the younger boy until he got up himself, and they would both playfully argue over who had to cook breakfast that day.

but today wasn't a regular day. there were no regular days for junhui anymore. at least, it felt like it.

ten months, he thinks as he turns around in his bed, stretching his legs which grew sore from doing absolutely nothing, ten months since wonwoo died.

junhui felt his eyes watering, and he wondered how the fuck all of his friends got over wonwoos death so quickly. he wonders when he will finally find peace with himself and accept the fact that his lover is gone.

he knows its definitely not now.

"hey," junhui hears soonyoungs raspy morning voice and turns his head, to find soonyoung at junhuis door frame, a watter bottle in his hand, "have you ate?"

junhui shakes his head, not wanting to speak. he didn't really want to do anything, to be fair.

"why not?" soonyoung asks, his expression turning into a worried one.

"not hungry."

"you've been 'not hungry' for the past week, junhui. don't act like i didn't notice." soonyoung crosses his arms, "i need to go to work. when i come back, you better be out of bed, and have eaten something." soonyoung turns on his heel at the last few words and junhui can barely sigh out an 'okay' before he's not mentally capable of forming a sentence, it's too much work.

junhui hears the door to the apartment door slam shut around twenty minutes later and it signals that soonyoungs left for the day.

junhuis' stomach begins to rumble and he finds himself finally urging himself to walk out of his room and into the kitchen. he opens the fridge and pulls out a bottle of water and leftovers from the previous nights dinner. his mouth waters and he realizes just how hungry he is.

his mind somehow manages to wander back to wonwoo, and junhui remembers how wonwoo would always make sure junhui was eating. he had once found out that junhui had skipped a meal and junhui never heard the end of it. junhui chuckled at the memory, before his heart tugged at his chest.

junhui misses everything so much. he misses the way wonwoo smells, and the way wonwoo would hold him tightly through the night. junhui misses his long rants about books and his laugh that sounded like heaven. junhui misses every little thing about wonwoo. he misses looking at wonwoo and instantly feeling happier, he misses the feeling he got when wonwoos nose would scrunch and he would laugh because of something junhui did. junhui wishes he could turn back time, he wishes that wonwoo never left junhuis dorm late at night. he wishes that wonwoo told him he was a little tipsy, he wishes that wonwoo would've just walked home instead of attempting to drive himself.

junhui wishes so hard that he could take everything back, every ill word he said to wonwoo, or any eye roll or annoyed state he felt towards wonwoo. although the two of them didn't end so suddenly on a bad foot, junhui still wishes that everything could be taken back.

all he wants is wonwoo, and that made him feel like shit. it made him feel like shit because he knew that he couldn't have wonwoo anymore, wonwoo wasn't going to come back no matter how many fits and crying sessions junhui has. because a part of junhui knows that wonwoo's dead, and never going to come back. junhui remembers one day when he was talking to junhui after a long day of finals, they were talking about life, and their futures.

_"promise me that if anything ever happens, you'll move on." wonwoo says, his voice deeper than usual due to the fatigue he was feeling, "whether its us breaking up, or... something else, just promise me you won't cry. promise me you won't spend years thinking about me after i'm gone. i want you to move on when the time is right. don't hang on." junhui chuckles nervously, he wonders why wonwoo suddenly changed the subject from jeonghans turtle to this. it must've been really important, and nagging at wonwoos mind for him to bring it up._

_"i... can try. but i won't make any promises. i love you too much." junhui says, pressing a kiss to wonwoos shoulder and grinning playfully as wonwoo rolls his eyes with a slight smile._

junhui blinks back tears as he remembers that night. wonwoo wanted him to move on. wonwoo didn't want junhui to hold on for so long, but it was so hard for junhui to not hold on. he didn't want to let go of the man he loved so much.

and that made him feel like absolute shit.

**_5\. acceptance_ **

junhui breathes a breath of fresh air as he steps out of the apartment for the first time in weeks.

he watches as the cars roll by the street quickly, and the people in the city make about their daily lives. junhui was sure he can fit right back in as he had had all those months ago.

junhui shoves his hands into the pocket of his jacket, the cold autumn hair hitting his face and junhui almost sulks as he realizes he wasted away most of his summer by staying inside and sleeping. but then again, he couldn't see anything else to do.

junhui didn't really know where he was going. he just woke up that day, and felt different. he wanted to do something other than stay in and surround himself in the negative atmosphere he had created around himself. soonyoung noticed, and he tried his hardest, but junhui knew it got to him. junhui hated seeing his friends down because of him, and he intended on making it right.

he starts walking straight, going aimlessly around the city until he gets an idea. he looks around and at the street signs, giving him a good idea of where he was in the city, before he heads straight to the destination he wants to arrive at.

the walk was short, almost ten minutes, and junhui doesn't dread it as much as he thought he was going to.

junhui looks up at the sign, the only word that stuck out to him were in large black print, cemetery, with the paint for the m falling off slowly but surely.

junhui knows exactly where he's buried. he knows exactly where he is because the day of wonwoos funeral, he memorized his surroundings, telling himself the day he was ready he would come back to wonwoo.

today was that day.

junhui walks off the trail and carefully over to the tombstone. it's newer than the others around him and it makes junhuis heart hurt.

junhui reads the text on the tombstone as he bends down. " _jeon wonwoo. a friend, son, lover. gone too soon. 1996-2017_."

junhui hangs his head down low as realization washes over him.

wonwoo was dead.

wonwoo was dead, and he has been for almost a year now. junhui laughs to himself, almost bitterly. it took him a year to finally accept what had happened to his ex love. junhui feels pathetic. junhui wants to slap himself for wasting so much time, he didn't think it was healthy to spend so much time mourning over one person.

junhui feels the tombstone, before taking a deep breath, "hey wonwoo. how have you been? are things good, wherever you are? i hope they are. because i only wish for the best to you. i love you. i miss you. things have been... alright here. only recently though. i still feel bad for what i did to mingyu and that was seven months ago. i feel bad for everything, even the things i don't need to feel bad over. remember when you said for me to move on?" junhui doesn't get an answer as he pauses and takes another deep breath, a few tears rolling down his cheek as he continues, "well, i think it's finally happening. i'll always love you, jeon wonwoo. that will never change. you'll always be my love. my wonu, my big bear. i'll still miss you, i hope you miss me. i'll miss a lot of things that only you can ever do. i miss your smile the most though." junhui smiles, taking out a small bouquet of flowers that he had bought on the way to the cemetery, "here you go, my love. enjoy them, they're your favorite. roses. remember when i said i didn't like roses? well i lied, they're my favorite too. they remind me of you. i'll always think of you when i see roses." junhui hears footsteps coming from behind him and he turns slightly. he's stunned to see minghao behind him. junhui mumbles a small goodbye towards wonwoo, and a few more i love you's before fully turning his attention to minghao.

minghao looks just as surprised and almost looks embarrassed that he was spotted. junhui remembers the last time he had spent some time with minghao, which was the first and only time he did. junhui thinks about the things soonyoung said about minghao. if junhui wasn't always in such a shit mood those previous weeks, maybe he and minghao could've grown to be good friends.

"oh... hey." minghao says, his face slightly uncomfortable as he watches junhui get up from his position in front of wonwoos grave. "i didn't think you'd be here."

"i didn't think you'd be here either." junhui shoots back, his voice soft and he watches as minghao shuffles his feet, "i was just... visiting wonwoo."

"i see." minghao says, nodding and glancing at the grave behind them that belonged to wonwoo before he turns back to junhui, "i was visiting my mom. not too far from here."

junhui frowns as he watches minghaos voice break at the very mention of his mother. "i hope the visit went well."

minghao nods and even smiles a bit, wiping his eyes from the stray tears that had escaped from his eyes. "it was, i just miss her so much."

"i understand." junhui says, not exactly knowing what to say. the two of them had lost someone very close to them, but minghao, he lost a family member, his mother, junhui can't imagine the pain and grief he went through.

"she died when i was in middle school, though. this was just me missing her. i don't do it often because i know she's always with me. she's always watching me, like she's guarding me." minghao says, putting on a smile and junhui can't help but to smile back. the two start walking out the cemetery, and junhui can't help but feel a weight lift off his shoulders permanently as he speaks with minghao.

their topic of conversation shifts from the people they lost to themselves, their personal lives, what they like doing, the likes.

"i've known soonyoung for almost four years." minghao chirps, answering junhuis question about how he met soonyoung, "we met at a dance studio."

"i had no idea you knew him for that long, wow." junhui says, frowning, "if i had knew you then, we probably would've been greatest friends." he teases minghao. junhui hadn't been this playful for a while, and it made him happy. genuinely happy.

"i didn't go to pledis university at the time, i only just transferred. don't worry! you'll be seeing a lot of me from now on, and this time, it's not just gonna be for getting high together." minghao grins, remembering the first time the two had met. junhui grins at the memory, slightly bigger than the last time he had grinned and he felt his mood skyrocket.

"that's good to know, i'd love to see you around more. now that i'm in a better mindset, of course." junhui says with a grin.

\---

"where are you going?" soonyoung asks from the couch, watching junhui slip on his shoes and coat.

"minghaos." junhui simply says, "i'll be back later!"

junhui opens the door and quickly closes it to avoid questions from soonyoung.

junhui took a few steps, breathing in the cold winter air and thinking to himself for only a moment.

two years.

two years had passed since wonwoos death, and junhui was surprised at his progress. minghao urged him to go to a therapist if junhui ever felt depressed, and he did for a while, but quickly stopping once he realized that the cure was right in front of him.

the cure was the bright and snappy boy who liked to steal junhuis kimchi off of his plate when they went out to eat as a group. junhui didn't notice it at first, but when he slowly started catching himself staring too long at minghao, wondering what would happen if he grabbed minghaos thighs (he jumps and his squeak is the cutest thing junhuis ever heard), junhui knew.

he knew he was moving on. slowly but surely. he was finally moving on like wonwoo had wanted him to do. junhui was sure that the feelings he had for minghao weren't rebound feelings, and he was definitely sure they weren't fake. he felt something for minghao.

but he wasn't sure if minghao felt the same way. junhui debates with himself the whole time he walks to minghaos flat.

junhui knocks on the door, his head still filled with thoughts as the door opens. one of minghaos roomates, chan, opens the door. "oh, hey jun hyung." he starts, welcoming junhui in, the elder kicking off his shoes and greeting chan, "minghaos in his room."

junhui knows the way from the entrance to minghaos room like the back of his hand, and he walks through the apartment, until he finally reaches the room that belongs to minghao.

junhui opens the already slightly opened door and calls minghaos name, his voice softer than ever as he searches for the younger chinese boy.

junhui doesn't get an answer. the room is dimly lit and junhui strains his ears until he hears the small sniffling coming from minghaos bed.

junhui closes the door, walking over to minghaos bed and taking the smaller boy into his arms. minghaos no doubt crying, shaking almost violently and junhui wonders what caused the younger to be like this.

"hey... hao... whats wrong?" junhui asks, rubbing minghaos back as he listens to minghaos soft sobbing.

minghao doesn't say anything for a while, but when he finally does, the answer stuns junhui.

"you," minghao says over the soft cries, "it's you, wen junhui."

junhuis heart starts beating fast, but he tries to stay calm, putting on the most coolest and relaxed expression on, "and what did i do?" he asks, trying his best to mask his emotion.

"i like you junhui." minghao says straight up, and junhui almost freezes at the comment.

"what- what do you mean..?" he asks, wanting to desperately know the answer so he could tell minghao how much he liked him.

"you don't understand? junhui, i love you. i love you so much, and its never going to get anywhere because you're probably still deeply in love with wonwoo to notice me as anything other than a friend." minghaos sobs got harder and he heaved at this point, a growing amount of concern and fondness rushing through junhui. he hadn't felt this type of feeling since wonwoo had asked him out, seven years prior.

"see... i know you don't feel the same way. i'm sorry, if i ruined out friendship." minghao hiccups, tears still running down freely and junhui could tell he was having a hard time refraning from fully breaking down in front of junhui.

junhui is speechless for words, and he doesn't know what to do. so he does what his first instinct tells him to do and he kisses minghao.

it was a short and sweet kiss and it tasted like salt from minghaos tears, but perfect nonetheless. minghaos lips were soft and oh so pretty pink, and junhui just wanted to stay kissing them forever.

"minghao," junhui starts, resisting the urge to kiss minghao again, "i like you. scratch that-- i love you. a lot. i didn't know what the feeling was for a while. but when i did figure out what it was, i didn't want to tell you because i didn't want you to think of it as a rebound. because its not. it won't ever be that."

junhui could feel minghao shift under his touch, and soon he had minghao facing him, a smile on his that was obvious he wanted to keep hidden. junhui smiles back, and he wants nothing more than to watch minghaos smile grow bigger and bigger, after realizing what junhui had said.

"are you-- you're joking, aren't you?" minghao asks, but he still can't resist to smile when junhui shakes his head vigorously. "then what does that mean-- for us, i mean." he presses on, and junhui presses a kiss on minghaos forehead.

the kissed moved from minghaos forehead and down to his lips, junhui just can't resist, it was almost like the taste of minghao was like a drug, and he was already addicted to it.

junhui breaks the kiss to stare at minghao, admiring all of the younger boys features, from his cute shy smile, to the hair that covered his face, then to the mole on his ear, which held a long drooping earring that junhui had noticed minghao wears a lot. junhui looks at minghao, and he sees perfection. he sees a beautiful boy, he sees someone he could be with and be happy. he sees someone that could bring a great amount of happiness into his life by being around him. junhui looks minghao in the eye, and smiles.

"it means a new beginning."

\---

four years.

four years had passed since wonwoo's death, and two years since junhuis heart found his healing.

he lay his head in minghaos lap, earning a squeak from the younger, and a smirk form on junhuis lips. "what's wrong, baby?" he asks, knowing exactly what was up, but he asks nonetheless.

minghao shakes his head, scowling as he flicks junhuis cheek, causing junhui to shoot up and grab his cheek. "ah shit, what was that for?" he asks, pouting as he holds his face.

"you surprised me." minghao says slyly, making junhui grunt and shake his head, "i doubt it."

"how do you know?" minghao asks, leaning in towards junhui, "let me see your cheek."

junhui looks at him suspiciously before revealing his cheek, which was already red. minghao faked sorrow, "oh my baby! i'm so sorry, ge." he says, sarcasm rolling off his tongue, making junhui huff and steal a kiss from minghao.

before the couple can get anymore intimate, joshua and seungcheol walk into the living room, seungcheol clapping his hands loudly. "that's enough! movie time!" he says, making both junhui and minghao look around and realize they had been so caught up in eachother that they had barely noticed the people around them gathering to watch the movie. junhui grins nonetheless, more people to show off his boy to, even if they were his same group of friends.

"ge! stop, i actually like this movie." minghao whispers and pouts as he feels an arm snake around his waist as junhui presses hot wet kisses onto his neck. the room was dark, and all of the other boys in the room were either too intrigued by the movie, or in the same situation as minghao, as junhui could very well tell joshua was scolding seungcheol for doing the same thing junhui was doing.

"you can still watch it, i'm not bothering." junhui grins, teasing minghao further and he feels minghao huff. minghao reaches his hand out and grabs junhui, squeezing it tightly and giving him a kiss on the lips, "watch the movie." he whispers as he pulls away from junhui, making sure to bite the older boys bottom lip to tease him even more.

"i love you." junhui whispers, placing his head on minghaos shoulder.

minghao freezes, a grin spreading on his face and he can't help but shove junhui slightly. he looks down at junhui, who is staring up at him with with so much love and the two boys already know what minghaos going to say in response, but minghao takes a breath to say it anyways.

"i love you too, so much." minghao lets junhui press a kiss on his shoulder before turning back to the movie, both of their hearts filling with so much love for eachother.

junhui tries his hardest not to stare at minghao, but he almost can't help himself. he looks at minghao and he finds a new meaning and purpose for himself. his heart swells with love and he feels bile rising up to his throat because he's so nervous that minghao will suddenly not love him anymore. junhui cherishes minghao, because he's his healing.

 


End file.
